ENEMY
by vulcan
Summary: An alien is apeiring on Voyager. She asks them to help her. But is her story true?


  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to Paramount. I am only proposing a possible senario. This story takes place at the end of season III.  
  
STARTREK VOYAGER  
  
Title: The Enemy  
By: Christian Edlund  
C_Frehley@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
Tom Paris is looking out the window, from his quarters. B´Elanna is standing behind him. Paris seems a little tiered. A great light suddenly flashes past them, making Tom jump back. Then he is looking out the window again.  
" What was that "!?  
" I don´t know, Tom ".  
" B´Elanna, I have to talk to the captain, I´ll be right back ".  
Tom is leaving his quarters, and heads toward the bridge. When he arrives he can see that everything seems to be as it should be. The captain is sitting in her shair, the commander next to her, the others at their stations. The captain turns around facing him.  
" Yes, leuitenant "?  
" Captain, erm.. did you see a big flash just five minutes ago "?  
" A big flash ? No I´m sorry leuitenant I have not ".  
" Paris is everything allright "?, asks the commander.  
" Sure ", Paris answeres.  
When Tom is leaving the bridge officers are looking at eachother. In the corridor near Toms quarters, Neelix is walking around with a big smile. When he sees the leuitenant he walks up to him.  
" Well hallo there! How´s things going "?  
" About fiftheen minutes ago I saw a big light outside my window. It is strange, because nothing just flashes like that. Specially out here in space. And with that speed! Do you know anything about that "?  
" A bright light? Well, it could be..."  
While they are talking, B´Elanna is reading some klingon writings.Another bright light is pasting the window. Torres ignores it, and continues to read, when suddenly the room is lighted up. Infront of B´Elanna is a tall figure standing. It has no real face, just a head with two red glowing eyes. Torres is going for her phaser next to her. When she aims it at the figure she can´t fire. The 187 cm tall white figure is just standing there, doing nothing. After a few minutes a pergament is lying on the floor next to the engineer. Seconds later the figure is gone. B´Elanna throughs her self to the floor and grabs the pergament. She tries to read it but she can´t understand any of it. Meanwhile, Neelix has invited Tom to holodeck 2, where they are enjoying themselfs, with a new program that Neelix has invented. Everywhere are people surfing, sunbathing and playing beachvolley. Tom is looking around.  
" Neelix, isn´t this the same program we tried when we changed a few thing a while back "?  
" Well.. maby just the basics, at first I didn´t like when you changed the program. Seeing B´Elanna with that big muscleman, and you changing things. But it was a great program "!  
The bridge is lighted up by a bright light, making the crew blind for a moment. B´Elanna enters the bridge with the pergament in her left hand. The crew is beginning to get their sight back. When they see the tall alien with the glowing eyes, they get scared at first. B´Elanna runs up to the captain, who is looking first at the alien, than at her and the alien again.   
" Captain, it just visited me, it gave me this "!  
B´Elanna gives Janeway the pergament, meanwhile the alien is standing still, its eyes glowing, waiting. Janeway takes a peak at the brown peice of pergament, that the leuitenant is holding.  
" What is going on "?, Chacotay asks.  
A voice is heard inside their heads, a female voice, a voice of someone in trouble. It is the alien.  
" Please help me, help me hide this pergament ".  
Janeway stands up and walks towards the alien.  
" I am Kathryn Janeway, captain of the USS Voyager, do you understand me "?  
The alien beginns to float above the floor.  
" Yes, I do. Please help me. If this comes in the hands of the enemy, everything that my people are,..Our tecknology, society our way of life will be destroyed ".  
The captain stands infront of the alien, she i slooking up at it. The eyes allmost scares Janeway.  
" I will do what I can..."  
The commander steps up to them.  
" Forgive me captain, but we do not know anything about this alien, nore what race it is, or who the enemy is ".  
" I understand youre consern commander, do not worry. I am a xerzadian, telepath and the highpreist of my world. The enemy, the radronian..has for a verry long time, driven away many speices from their homeworld. Their leader: Rodrha Casdro, a rutless general who unfortunaly is out of his mind ".  
The commander is looking at the captain, who´s got her attention towards the xerzadian. She is facing B´Elanna, for a moment both the captain and the commander is being ignored. She disapears and reapears beside Torres. She puts her hand on the cheif engineers head. Kim is standing still with his mouth open.  
" Fascinating ", says Tuvok, with his usual dry vioce.  
A half light year away, four gigantic battlecruisers are on their way towards the next victim. The crew that meets the xerzadian in the corridor, when she along with Torres, is on her way to her quarters, are stairing, cause they have never seen a rase that looks like a ghost.   
" Forgive them, they have never seen someone that looks like you ".  
" But I do not look at all, I have no face as you can see, Ms. Torres ".  
When arriving at the quarters that the guest is going to have, they stop.  
She turns her head, facing B´Elanna. Even if she has no mouth, B´Elanna Torres can see that she is smiling. About a minute later, Paris and Neelix are coming their way. They stop infront of the females, and Tom is throughing an eye towards the visitor.  
" Hallo B´Elanna, how´s it going "?  
" Fine Tom, This is....."  
" Call me Tra, you could never prenouns my full name ".  
Tom is comfused that he can hear the visitors voice, but can´t see a mouth.  
" I am a telepath ", she explaines.  
" Okey.. Tra, this is Neelix ".   
" Welcome onboard Voyager ", Neelix smiles.  
Two minutes later the males are continuing their promenad, Torres and Tra are stepping inside the room. Tra seems to like the inviorment, while she is looking around B´Elanna is sitting down in her chair. Meanwhile Janeway and Chacotay are having a short break over a cup of hot coffee. They sit down by the window in Janeways quarters.  
" Oh, it´s bein a long day, Chacotay ".  
" Yes it sure has. Ha ha!! You are looking verry tiered Kathryn ".  
" I feel like a seventhy year old... "  
" Well if that´s the case, you look great for your age ".  
" I wonder about this guest, do you think her story is true "?  
Chacotay is interupted, when they are called to the bridge.  
When arriving, Kim informs them about the three ships coming their way.  
The captain takes her place in the commandchair, Chacotay next to her.  
" Lets see them. Magnify ".  
They can see the three battlecruisers. The ships reminds them of a klingon - bird - of prey combinded with the romulan war - bird. Wings on the sides are droping, phaser cannons are now showing under the wings of the enemy wessles. The enemy hails the alien ship.  
" Mascro I, to alien wessle. This is general Rodrha Casdro, do you have a woman aboard called Tra "?  
The captain is not to happy with the tone that the general has, and replies in the same manner.  
" What if I have "?  
Rodrha Casdro is smiling, leaning back in his chair. He skratches his cheak a little and continues.  
" Captain it is verry important that I talk to her ".  
" How so general "?  
" She has something that belongs to us ".  
" I see, what if she is here and I don´t want to turn her over "?  
The small green/yellow eyes darkens. The sharp teeth is showing. The general is becoming irritated and he points at Janeway.  
" If you have her on your ship, surrender her now or we will destroy you "!  
" Not before you tell me what she have done, than I will consider the surrendering ".  
The general leans back in his commandchair, he snapps with his fingers and, what it seems, a captain steps forward. Janeway can see the two men talking. The captain on the enemyship walks away. The general is smiling evily, making Janeway almost boil over in anger. After a few minutes, the captain comes back with a small child. Casdro takes the small child by its arm. The child is stairing streight at Chacotay.  
" You see captain, this is Tras child. If she wants her back, she has to surrender. NOW "!  
The captain leans forward, stairing into her apponent, making him step back.  
" It doesn´t matter! You will never have her on those grounds. Janeway out "!  
Chacotay is sitting quiet, he doesn´t like when she gets in that mood. When the captain is turning her attention to him, he makes sure to point it out to her.  
" Captain, your temper the last days has not been the very best.."  
" What are you saying commander "?  
" .. I´m saying that since that visitor came on board, you have shown a, how should I put it... you have shown a more agressive way towards your crew. Example, the enemy .. erm, this is not like you. They have her child".  
" I entend not to let the child be hurt, I´ll go and talk to Tar ".  
On board Mascro I, the general is verry angry of the cut of, and orders the other vessles to fire one shot each. The torpedoes hits the federationship, but they make no damage on the hull. When Kathryn enters B´Elannas quarters, she is met by B´Elanna, who is worried. She is walking in her own footsteps, back and forward.  
" Where is Tar "?  
" She left captain, flew out the window like she was smoke ".  
" That´s strange. Did she say anything why she left "?  
From the captains com - badge, Chacotay is calling for her.  
" Excuse me, we´ll talk later B´Elanna ".  
The captain is leaving Torres quarters. When the door closes, Torres smiles superior.  
" This ship will save my people and rescue Bedrasq, my daughter. And I will destroy the enemy and anyone that gets in my way..Even captain Kathryn Janeway ".  
In the mean time Tuvok is medetaiting when Voric, enters.   
" Eccuse me sir, I hope I do not disturbe you ".  
" Off course not ensign, what can I do for you "?  
" Ever since that visitor came onboard, I´ve not felt good, sir ".  
Tuvok raises an eyebrow.  
" Not felt good "?  
" I know it is not logical... but I have not felt good at all ".  
On the bridge Chacotay is having a tuff discussion with the general. They are both angry, yelling at eachother, when the captain enters. She stands still listening.  
" Now, wait just a minute there, general! I have no idea what you are talking about "!  
" The woman that you have on youre ship is a terrorist, a " Grracsh ! ", you have to surrender her ".  
" I can´t give her up until you have made it clear what she have dunne to you, general ".  
" She has stolen a pergament, that contains the formula for a vaccin, to a deadly plague. If that sickness can´t be stoped, the plague will spread through the quadrant, faster than you could possibly imagine ".  
" Allright I buy that general. What about that child "?  
" I can be reasonible, give me the woman and you can have the child ".  
A crazy B´Elanna Torres rushes through the corridors, she is screaming and pushes everyone that comes in her way, into the walls, some she even hits. When she makes a left futher down the corridor, she runs into Tuvok and Vorik. They are both surprised seeing B´Elanna behave like a lune. Tuvok grabs her wrists.  
" B´Elanna what is the matter with you "?  
" Graah! Let me go! You will not stop me from helping my daughter "!!!!!  
Vorik is puting her to sleep with the vulcan sleepgrip.  
Tuvok is carrying her to the sickbay, where he is ordering the doctor to set up a forcefield around one of the bunks. Sitting next to B´Elanna, Tuvok is mindmelding with her to find out what causes her angry behavoir. After some time he finds her, and she is in pannic, the alien has taken control of her. She is suddenly pushed away by an angry Tar. B´Elannas body sits up. Tuvok is throughn into the wall, and Tar is using B´Elanna to attack the vulcan. With all her power she hits and scratches the vulcan, who just barely maneging to block the punches. The doctor hails security, and the captain. When they arrive Tar suddenly forgets what she is doing and stands still, breathing heavely. The captain steps up to her. It is only the forcefield between them, and Janeway wishes only one thing where she is standing: That the alien will leave her hostbody, and get the hell of the ship. Instead it tries to attack the captain, but thanks to the field she can´t go anywhere. Into the sickbay enters Chacotay he marches up to Janeway and wishes her to follow him outside the sickbay. She turns to the doctor.  
" Doc, put them to sleep. Then get Tuvok out of there ".  
" I will captain ".  
Captain Janeway is following Chacotay outside.  
" Yes, commander "?  
" Rodrha, he is getting irritated...."  
" Ask him to come on board, make sure that he is unarmed and...Let him wait in my quarters. When he is there, have two securitymen guard outside. I come as soon as possible ".  
" Will do captain ".  
Chacotay is heading back to the bridge, and Janeway in to the sickbay. Rodrha and two of his men are beamed onboard, they seem impressed by this tecnology, the humans have.The commander is greating them him self, and shows them the way to Janeways quarters. The door slides open, and the radronians enters the captains room. A young female ensign is serving the guests something to drink while they are waiting. After quarter of an hour the captain is back. She smiles and sits down in her soffa, next to the general, after she refilled her coffeemug.  
" Quite a mighty ship you got, captain ".  
" Thank you general ".  
" But how come that a female is commanding a ship of this size "?  
" Well, in Starfleet..."  
" Starfleet? What is that "?  
" Can we consentrate on the problem in hand? Maby I can tell you later ".  
" Agree.. The woman "!  
Janeway is drinking some of the coffee and is leaning back in the soffa.  
" Fill me in, general ".  
" Verry well! For over a millenia, we where the sectors peaceguardians, everyone lived in peace and harmony. Than on the third day of the Harzon era, a new alien race came. "  
" Harzon "?, asks the captain.  
" The new times, the... time periode that is now. What do you call it "?  
" The 24th century ", Janeway answeres.  
I was only a cadett when they first came.They could not talk, they where huge, white with glowing eyes that made everyone uncomorable. One day they wanted to rule our part of the galaxy. War broke out. They allmost wone the war, if it wasn´t for me and a dussin others. We fought, and forced them away. We managed to take one of them as hostage, and the mother is the one you have here!   
" The child on youre ship ", the captain reacts.  
" Yes, we are willing to set the child free, if Tra is giving her self up ".  
The captain puts her mug down on the table.  
" It´s going to be a problem, Tar has taken over my cheif engeneir and is now locked up in sickbay ".  
The radronien stands up, he is stairing at her, than he is looking at his men.   
" Take me to her "!  
In sickbay the doctor has put everyone to sleep. He has taken Tuvok out from the sheilded area, and reactivated the forcefield. The doctor has made two forcefields. One where B´Elanna is lying, and one at the other bunk. The vulcan is weaking up.  
" Good morning Mr. Tuvoc. Slept well "?  
" I do not see the emusment in your question, doctor ".  
In enters the captain and the general is marching streight for the xerzadian.  
Tar is still dizzy after the deep sleep. When she sees Casdro she jumps up, and tries to attack. The enemies are stairing at eachother. The only thing Janeway can see is her cheif engineer and the radronien.   
" Give me back my child....."  
" Sure thing Tra, just surrender ", grins the general.  
Tra roars in her energy cage, and starts to pound at it. Captain Janeway is trying to ceep them apart as good as she can. The captain don´t know what to do, she has never faced this cind of situation before. Two different speices, enemies. One has taken over her crewmember, the other is trying to make the first surrender, and this one has his enemy´s child. The captain becomes angry and shouts at them.  
" Alright! That´s enough! Rodrha, get out from the sickbay at once "!  
The general is leaving the sickbay with his men, meanwhile Janeway crosses her arms,and walks slowly up to the sheilded bunk.  
" Tra, leave my engineer, I promise you that your child is saftly brought back to you ".  
" NO! I will ceep this body untill she is here, with me, where she belongs "!!!!  
" I understand that you wants her back... But what you are doing is wrong. Leave my engineer, and we will forget this incident ".  
" NO "!!  
" Is that true what he told me? That you invaded their homeplanet "?  
"They came and destroyed everything in my city! They took thousands as hostages and prisioners. And those who fought back was killed like cattle! It is not manny left, It is I and my daughter and four others that are highding somewhere "!!!!  
A bright light, making Janeway and the others covering their eyes, when they can see again, both B´Elanna and Tar are gone.  
" Janeway to the bridge, Harry.. where did they go "?  
Harry Kim replies that B´Elanna and her host has left the ship, and that he is trying to track them.  
" Captain, I have traiced them to a small planet nearby ".  
" Thank you ensign. Janeway to Chacotay, commander ready a shuttlecraft. Take Paris, Kim and Sevenofnine, and find them! And where the hell is Rodrha "?  
In transporterroom 2, Rodrha and his men are forcing the poor ensign that are stationed there to transport them to the planet. They stand on the transporter and the ensign activates it. On the planet, the general and his men are rematerialsing. They look around. A great forest in the east. A savana is streatching it self over the whide country in the west. In the north region, mountains like in the south.The climat is almost exotic. The heavens are cloudy, dark clouds are covering the greater parts of the light pink sky.   
" Men, find that klingon with our enemy within "!, commands the general.  
The search beginns, but in the trees near by a klingon woman is hiding under the leaves. She moves like she was a part of the nature,when the wind blowes, smoothly climbing down like a monkey. Following the armed men, observing their every move with the red glowing eyes.  
The general commands that the others should join the group. A small radronian ship is leaving the dockingbay of Mascro I, and goes down to the planet. Meanwhile the federation runnabout is landing near the forest on the west side. First out is Chacotay, then comes the others.   
" Okey, lets find Torres as quickly as possible and get out of here ".  
Tuvok is scanning the inviorment.  
" Commander, the leuitenant is probebly near by..."  
" How near "?  
" The readings indicates only one humanoid lifeform in this sector. Two hundred meters east from here ".  
" Lets go, and hope that we finds her.. them.. before the others do ".  
Janeway ordering the crew, that they are going to take the child from the radronians to Voyager while they are on the planet. Two leuitenants are beaming on board to find the child. The small group led by commander Chacotay walks away in the direction that the vulcan mentioned. After an hour, searching the outer section of the forest, without finding any indication that their cheif engineer is nearby, Chacotay suggests that they will try another way. On the other side of the great forest, the radronians are meeting up with their comrades. The radronian ship is landing, tosting the sand high up in the air. Out jumps eight radronian soldiers, dressed in armours, with manny small sharp spikes covering the shoulderparts, and helmets that is covering almost the intire head, eccept the mouth. Together they search intensive the surroundings. Chacotay reports to Voyager.  
" Chacotay to Janeway ".  
" Janeway here commander, anything to report "?  
" We think we picked up a trace.. but we don´t know if it´s B´Elanna and Tar ".  
" Understood commander, let me know when you find them ".  
Following the prey, the enemy, is a xenzadians speciality, they can follow them for hours, untill a perfect moment for the attack. A radronian soldier is walking near a big palmliked tree, he doesn´t take notice of a hand coming down from it. The hand grabs the soldiers head and ripes it of the body. The body falls to the ground. The other radronians turns fast around and starts to fire their big automatic laser rifles. Trees are splitted and falling to the grounds, animal screams can be heard from within the jungle. When the general tells them to stop, they put their rifles back on the right shoulder. B´Elanna left hand is transformed into a sharp axeformed weapon. When she sees a perfect moment, she throughs her self out in the open. Slaughtering the enemy like they where sheeps. When there are only three left, the starfleet awayparty is coming. Raising from halfsitting possision, turning her attention to the humancrew. She is stairing at Tom, when he runs up to her. Tuvok and Sevenofnine arrests the radronians.   
" B Élanna! Thank god you are allright "!  
" Youre B´Elanna will you never have back "!, snarls Tar.  
" But if we can have youre daughter brought back to you "?  
" Maby commander.. maby if she is fine, if the radronian " fraagh "!, hasn´t hurt her, but if they have, youre klingon will die "!!!  
From Chacotays com - badge, Janeways voice can be heard.  
" Janeway to Chacotay ".  
" Here captain "?  
" How´s it going down there "?  
" Tar has slaughtered almost every radronien, but we have the situation in control for the moment ".  
" No, commander Chacotay.. you have nothing in control..I still have her in my power. The enemy is almost whiped out. And you still haven´t brought me my child as you promised ".  
The general is trying to escape, but Seven makes sure that his try fails, by lifting him up above the ground.  
" And where do you think youre going "?  
Captain Janeway continues.  
" Tell Tar to let my engineer go, I have her child right here beside me ".  
" Understood captain, Chacotay out "!  
The commander is looking at his crew and smiling, than he turns his attention to Tar.  
" Let her go "!  
" Not untill she is here with me "!!  
" Fine. Chacotay to Voyager, energize ".  
A small blue beam is visible, and seconds later Tars child is standing there. Tar rushes up to her, hugging her. Than she turns around, facing the crew of Voyager.  
" You have my grattitued. You have cept youre promise, I thank you ".  
After another bright light, Torres is falling to the ground. Tar is standing still next to her daughter. Their eyes are glowing.  
" Do not worry about her, she is fine. And Thank you again ".  
Dark clouds are rushing in from the east, thunder is heard from a distance. The wind is blowing up. A flash is lighning up the skies, than the xenzadians are gone. The general snarls at Seven.  
" Commander, what about them "?, asks Paris.  
" Let them go, leuitenant ".  
" Aye sir ".  
The radronians are walking back to their ship, and leaving the planet.  
" Chacotay to Janeway ".  
" Janeway here commander ".  
" Mission acomplised, we are coming home, Chacotay out ".  
Back on Voyager, the commander knockes on Janeways door.  
" Enter ".  
" I just wanted to tell you that the mother seemed happy to be reunited with her child ".  
" That pleases me ", Janeway drinks up the last of her coffee.  
Enign Harry is hailing the captain from the bridge.  
" Kim to the captain "  
" Janeway here ".  
" Captain, we have a problem.."  
" Explaine "!  
" It seems that the radronian general wants a word with you ".  
" Does he ? Put it through here ".  
On the screen they can see a verry angry general.  
" I have called for my people. They will be here within the our ".  
" General what do you want now "?, asks the captain with an irritated voice.  
" I want the pergament "!  
" The pergament is not here. I gues that Tar has it ".  
" For youre sake captain, pray that she hasn´t got it ".  
" Are you threatening me general "!?  
" Yes. Give me the pergament now "!  
" I told you general, I don´t have it "!  
" ..Than give me youre ship ".  
" Now that something we haven´t heard in a long time ", says Chacotay.  
Captain Janeway stands up, she is so angry that she throughs her full coffeemug into the wall. Chacotay takes a few steps back.  
" Listen you!! I will not surrender my ship, not to the kazon or to you "!!!!!  
" To bad. Than I see no other way than to destroy you ".  
The screen turns black. Janeway is shaking with anger and Chacotay is carefully laying his arms around her. One tear is falling from her left eye.  
" I will not surrender her again, Chacotay. I rather die this time than give her up to...."  
" I understand captain ".  
Meanwhile six other radronian battleships are nearby. They are hailing the Mascro I. After a few minutes the general is hailing Voyager again.  
The commander answeres the hail on the bridge.  
" This is commander Chacotay. Yes general "?  
" You are surrounded, surrender now "!  
The captain enters the bridge, she is looking at Tuvok, than at ensign Kim. When she sees the general she walks to here shair, and sits down.  
" Oh, it´s you ".  
" This is youre final warning, captain. Give youre ship up, and you will live "!  
When Rodrha for a moment turns his head, Janeway orders Paris to lay in a course.  
" Paris, Warp seven ".  
The warp engines are starting to accelerate, but the radronians are to fast, and fires two torpedoes each. The torpedoes hits the hull of Voyager, and one hits the right warpengine, making it impossible to use the warp.  
" Full impulspower! Fire photontorpedoes and phasers "!, commands the captain. The nearest radronian ships are hit. Several laserblasts hits the federation starship. The enemy hunts Voyager for over twenthy hours, before they are giving up. Infront of the ships is a nebula, the Voyager can hide there for a while. Kim is reporting.  
" Damadge on deck 2 - 8, and 12 - 18. We have to repair as soon as possible. Do you think they will be back commander "?  
" I think so. It seems unlikly for the radronians to just give up like that ".  
" Agree. Make sure that the repairings start as soon as possible ", grunt Janeway.  
" Wil do captain ", the commander replies.  
" By the way commander, how´s B´Elanna "?  
" I guess she´s fine, due of the sercemstances ".  
" I will go and check on her. You have the bridge ".  
From the radronian battlecruisers, small one man fighters are leaving. Headed after their enemy, fireing the autoguns at Voyagers back. On the bridge, the commander is ordering some of the crew to attack the enemy one on one.  
The dockingbay opens and four runabouts are flying out. The radronians and Starfleet are starting to fire at eachother. Flashing laserbolts are lightning up the black space. One of the radronian fighters wing is blown of and the fighter spinns away. Moments later one runabout is blown to peaces. More fighters are comming out from the cruisers, and joins their comrades. The federation pilots has to retreat back to Voyager. After fiftheen minutes two more battlecruisers are coming. The Voyager is now surrounded. On the bridge of Voyager, commander Chacotay is worried.  
" This doesn´t look good ".  
Captain Janeway enters the bridge, after visiting Torres in the sickbay.  
She sits down in the commandshair, she doesn´t even look at the commander, when she asks him about the situation.  
" We are surrounded, we sent out runabouts, but we, I´m sorry to tell you.. we got our buts kicked ".  
Outside the starship, the radronians are cirkulating in their fighters. The general is hailing, the captain.   
" We have you surrounded captain. Prepair to be borded "!  
Janeway is furiouse, but she has no choise, but to let the radronians come on board. Transporterroom 1 is activated, and the enemy is now on the ship. They navigates quickly around and are soon on the bridge, where a verry angry captain Kathryn Janeway is waiting. Rodrha is marching up to the captain and the commander. Chacotay stands up, facing him.  
" Why are you doing this "!!?  
Rodrha take his gun from his inner pocket and shoots the commander in the heart. The bridge crew are chocked.  
" Chacotay "!!!!, shouts Janeway.   
She throwns her self to the floor and pulls the dead body tightly.  
" Leuitenant commander Cadrha, put them all in the brig. Those who makes a noice, kill them ".  
Cadrha waves with his hand and four of the soldiers are forcing the federationcrew away. Janeway is looking up, facing the general. Rodrha only smiles at her. He sits down in the command shair.  
" I think I will registrate this ship as radronian. What do you think captain "?  
" If you even think about it...."  
" You´ll do what captain "?  
".. I´ll destroy Voyager ".  
On the planet the two xenzadian are looking up at the sky. Thanks to their great sight, they can see the Voyager and the other ships as small dots.  
" Mother what do you think they will do "?  
" I do not know my child. What ever they´ll do we have to help them ".  
On the bridge, the radronians are busy with a discussion, so they don´t take notice of the captain.  
" Computer, start destruction of the ship ".  
Rodrha hears the voice of the computer and rushes towards Janeway. The computer is registrating.   
" Call of the computer "!!!  
" Not on youre life, slimeball. Computer, 15 seconds countdown. Beginn ".  
Rodrha fires his weapon at the captain, who falls to the floor.  
On the planet, the mother and her child is vitnessing the great explotion in the sky. They are both lowering their heads in sorrow.  
" What do we do now mother "?  
" I told you that we where going to help them, and so we shall ".  
Mother and daughter are taking eachothers hands, forming a small circle.  
They beginn to mumble something, than they start to spinn slowly. They are spinning faster and faster untill everything seems to stand still.A neon light is lightning up the area. It becomes stronger and brighter. Suddenly it becomes a powerful beam, that fires from the centre of the two xenzadian, up through the sky and hits the blown up starship. When the beam is no more, the xenzadian are falling to the grass, tiered. The daughter is looking at her mother.  
" Is everything back as normal, mother "?  
" Yes dear, everything is back as normal ".  
" The humans are allright now ".  
" Yes they are ".  
" What are we going to do now "?  
" We are going home ".  
They take eachothers hands and they are gone in ta lightblue flash.  
On the Voyager, the captain and the commander are looking at eachother.  
They are being hailed be a great starship. On the screen they can see a man, with a lightgreen uniform. The face has small bonespikes on the sheaks. The green/yellow eyes has a wondering look in them.  
" I am general Rodrha Casdro on Casdro I, of the radronian empire. It is a dangerouse part of the sector, please let me escort you away from here ".  
The Voyager is leaving the sector with the radronian escort. Later Rodrha is on board. The captain is having a cup of coffee with him in her quarters.  
" Intressting fluit this is, what did you call it? Coffee?  
" Yes, coffee ".  
" Maby we can learn something from eachother "!  
" I would like that ".  
" Than be my guests on Radronia, for a few days ".  
" Thank you general ".  
The Voyager and the Casdro I are going towards Radronia.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
